


Never Had

by livdameron



Category: Damerey - Fandom, Poe Dameron - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdameron/pseuds/livdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damerey AU"Modern"</p><p>After 8 years, Poe comes back to his hometown of Yavin.</p><p>His best friend Ben is getting married, he's the best man. Poe and Rey see each other for the first time in 8 years. She had the biggest crush on him, since they were kids. They spend more time together and feelings grow between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a beautiful and hot summer day in Yavin.

Poe has missed these days in his hometown. He was excited to come back; the last time he was here was 8 years ago for his father’s funeral. 

He looked out the car window and noticed that everything still looked the same. That’s what he loved about Yavin, the beauty never went away and he never got tired of it.

The car made a stop in front of a beautiful farmhouse; it had plants all over the place. The house still looked the same to him.

Poe got out of the car, got his two suitcases from the back and paid the cab driver, 

An older woman came out the huge doors from his house; she was about in her late 50’s. 

“Is that my little Poe, look at you.”

“Maz” Poe dropped his luggage and gave the woman a hug. She was smaller than him.

“You’re still looking beautiful as ever” Poe smiled at her.

“You look just like your father” Maz grabbed him by his hand and pulled him inside.

“Wait up Maz, let me get my suitcases” Poe let go of her hand.

“Leave that boy, one of the house keepers will get that for you.” Maz went inside the house.

“ I don’t mind Maz, please.” He shouted back at her and grabbed his two suitcases.

Even though Poe grew up wealthy, he was never a spoiled brat. His father and Maz made sure of it. She hadn’t seen the boy in years she didn’t care about his suitcases.

Poe never knew his mother, only in pictures; she died when he was just a baby. 

Poe walked in and was greeted by a couple of housekeepers. The house still looked the same.

He looked around and all of the pictures were still hanging on the wall, his favorite was a picture of his parents on their wedding day. 

“Come boy, I fixed up your old bedroom. All of your other stuff is in the basement” Maz walked upstairs and Poe followed along carrying his suitcases.

He walked into his old bedroom, everything was different except for pictures of his family around and there it was his first guitar that his father gave to him.

He hadn’t played guitar after his father passed away.

Poe loved to sing and play, there was no inspiration for him anymore. He was always busy with work and his social life that he had to keep in order to keep his family’s company running.

“Maz thank you, it looks great.” Poe put down his suitcases on the wooden floor. 

“Food is ready for you my child. Whenever you want to come and join me downstairs for lunch.” She smiled at him

“Thank you Maz, I missed you” Poe gave her another hug.

Maz was like a mother to him, he owed her a lot. He felt guilty when he didn’t have time to visit her.

“Me too kid, now come on get settled in and Welcome home Poe.” Maz left downstairs

Poe quickly put his clothes away and freshened up and met Maz downstairs for lunch.  
He told Maz about his life and everything that he’s been up to.

Maz did the same thing; she updated him on the latest gossip of his hometown.

___________________________________________________________________

Poe made his way to see his best friend Ben. The only reason why he came to Yavin, his best friend was getting married. Poe was the best man.

Ben was like the brother Poe never had; they grew up together and went to college together. 

The Solos & Skywalkers had taken in Poe as their own.

Ben had a younger cousin Rey; Poe remembered how she would always tag along with them.

They went down different paths but still stayed in contact.

He was driving a 1969 orange and white Camaro, it was a gift from his dad when Poe got his license. 

He left it in Yavin and it was the first time he was driving his old car.

Poe drove to Ben’s house. Ben’s family owned the car shop in town.

He parked his Camaro and saw the big old sign that said “Sywalker & Solo’s Car Shop”; they were all car mechanics.

Ben went into a different direction from fixing cars to designing cars now. He owns his own car company called Kylo Ren Cars.

He walked inside the shop and there was music coming from an old stereo, there was only one person in there working on a truck.

They had a welding helmet on and a blue mechanic uniform, sparks were coming out of the truck.

Poe was trying to get the person’s attention, by waving at them. The person wasn’t looking up.

They still hadn’t noticed Poe, he wondered where Mr. & Mrs. Solo where at.

Poe walked to the stereo and turned it off, the sound of the welding on the car stopped too and he heard a voice.

“Excuse me, Can I help you sir?” the mysterious voice said to him.

Poe turned around to face the person; they still had their helmet on.

“Hi, Yea I’m looking for Ben or any of the Solos?” Poe smiled as he put his hands behind his back.

The mysterious person removed their helmet; to Poe’s surprised it was a woman. She had grease on some of her face.

He recognized the eyes, they were the last eyes he saw the last time he was here.

“Rey? Rey Skywlaker?” Poe walked closer to her

“Yea?” the young woman looked confused

She studies his face and then realized who it was.

“Poe? Is that really you?” Rey walked towards him to and they both jumped into a hug.

“I can’t believe it, it’s really you!! “ she laughed and not wanting to let go but the she realized that her uniform was dirty and he had a nice outfit on.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m covered up in oil & grease” Rey let go of him.

“No it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Poe smiled at her.  
Poe noticed Rey, she wasn’t so little anymore. Rey grew into a beautiful woman, even with her face being covered in grease.

“So where’s everyone?” Poe looked around the mechanic shop.

“My aunt & uncle are inside the house. I’m by myself today. Slow day.” Rey wiped her face with her towel. She tried to get rid of the stains on her face.

She felt embarrassed looking like a mess in front of Poe.

Rey had the biggest crush on him; she knew nothing would ever happen. He was 7 years older than her. He was in his 30’s now and she just turned 23.

“Let me go get them for you, they’re going to be so happy to see you.” Rey made her way to her Aunt & Uncle’s house, which was next door to the shop.

She came back with them and Chewie.

They all hugged Poe and couldn’t believe how much he looked like his father.

A voice interrupted them. They all turned around to face the dark man.

“Hey Solo’s, sorry I’m late. Jessika’s car is not working again. I had to fix it.” Finn said and noticed the stranger the Solos were talking too.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Finn said shyly

“Don’t be Finn, come we want to introduce you an old friend” Leia spoke

“I’m Finn nice to meet you.” Finn shook Poe’s hand.

“Poe Dameron, nice to meet you.” Poe let go of the handshake between the two.

“Poe? As in Poe Dameron, the Poe Dameron?” Finn looked at Rey and Rey fired back with a “shut up look” at Finn

“Oh so you’ve heard of me?” Poe said to him

“Well, yeah” He looked at Rey giving him a dirty look. “Everyone knows who you are here and Ben has told me about you” Finn gave a look to Rey too.

Finn was one of Rey’s best friends and she’s told him about Poe, maybe a little too much.


	2. Chapter 2

The Solos invited Poe to stay over for dinner. Leia got dinner ready and tried to set up, Poe tried to help her as much as possible. He wasn’t much of a cook, he never learned. He tried to cook past once but it somehow he ended up burning it. He was a busy man, he had a housekeeper back at his place and they would cook for him or he would just stick to take out. He did miss Leia’s home cooked food.

 

Poe walked around the house and noticed how much of it had changed throughout the years. There were new pictures that got added to the walls, and he somehow noticed kid drawings on frames. He found odd, but they might have been Ben’s when he was younger.

There was one picture in particular that caught his attention, after Leia got off the phone with her brother Luke. She let Han and Poe know that the four of them were on their way. Poe assumed the fourth person was the guy in the picture with Rey.

It was a picture of Rey on her wedding day. She looked beautiful, it seemed like it was a simple wedding. He noticed how much she had changed over the years, she wasn’t the rebellious teen he remembered.

After he left, she completely stopped talking to him. He understood, they grew up together and he suddenly left.

The last time he saw Rey, she was 16 years old and he remembered her wearing a tight black dress, to his father’s funeral and she had a nose piercing and she had a lot of dark makeup on her face, he remembered how she wore these bright yellow shoes. Rey didn’t talk to Poe that day, she ditched the funeral and Luke caught her smoking by the church with some friends.

The sound of the doorbell broke Poe’s thoughts. He heard voices. He made his way to the living room to say hello. He said hello to Emma, Rey’s mom first and then to Luke.

Then he saw her standing there looking so beautiful and different. Rey was a full grown woman now. He never saw her that way, one she was way younger than him. She was wearing high wasted black jeans that showed off her curves perfectly. She had on a top, that stopped right by her belly button. She had her hair down. Poe couldn’t help but stare at her.

He noticed a small hand holding on to Rey’s hand. It was a little girl, who looked just like Rey except her eyes were a clear blue. Her hair was up into two hair buns and she seemed excited to be there.

Rey made eye contact with him and noticed the way he was looking at her. She couldn’t help but blush.

“Poe, Hi” She walked towards him. She looked down at the little girl in front her.

‘Padme, I want you to meet someone important.” Rey looked at Padme.

Poe bent down to get to Padme’s height. “Padme? That’s a beautiful name.” he smiled at the girl in front of him.

“It was my grandmother’s name” Rey smiled at Poe.

“Are you mommy’s prince charming?” Padme asked Poe.

Rey started laughing. “No sweetie, he’s Uncle Ben’s best friend.” She mouthed sorry at Poe and he just nodded.

“Ouch” he laughed looking at Rey, she was laughing too. Poe missed that laugh, he realized how beautiful it sounded. “I’m Poe, nice to meet you Padme.” 

Padme turned to Rey, “Mommy he looks like a Prince, are you sure?”

“I’m sure baby.” 

“Nice to meet you too Poe.” Padme surprised Poe and gave him a hug.

“She’s a hugger, sorry” Rey said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay.” 

“Where’s my girl?” a man’s voice loudly said, making Padme run towards him.

Poe noticed that Rey didn’t have a wedding ring on, he wondered what happened to her and her husband. He then noticed a ring on her necklace

“Uncle Ben” she said as Ben picked her up in his arms.

“Look at you, you look taller” Ben had Padme in his arms, and noticed Poe.

“Poe !!! You’re here man! I thought you were going to come down the week of the wedding?”

“Long story Ben” Poe forced a smile. He hasn’t really told anyone on why he came back a couple of months before Ben’s wedding.

“We’ll talk later.” Ben patted him on the shoulder.

Poe noticed a brunette girl standing behind Ben.

“Sorry, this is Lily, my fiancé.” Ben said to Poe.

“Lily, this is my good friend Poe Dameron.”

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you. I finally get to meet the famous Poe Dameron.” She gave him a hug.

“Nice to meet you too, Lily, Ben talks about you a lot.” Poe smiled at her.

“Well dinner is ready” Leia announced.

 

Poe decided to sit across Rey and Padme. They all talked about the wedding, he couldn’t stop looking at Rey. There was something about her that he just couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

Rey noticed Poe staring at her, she couldn’t help but blush. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She’s always had the biggest crush on him.

“How’s everything going with the restaurant Rey?” Ben asked

“Restaurant?” Poe asked. 

“I finally opening my own restaurant with my best friend Jessika. It’s in the process, It’s getting there.” Rey said with the biggest smile on her face. Poe saw how happy she was, she had changed a lot.

“That’s great, congratulations. I’m really happy for you Rey.” Poe smiled at her.

“Thank you.” Rey said, smiling back at him.

Everyone finished with their dinner, they all went outside to the backyard to enjoy some wine and fresh air. Han, Leia Luke Emma and Lily were sitting around a table drinking and laughing while Ben was playing with Padme and Chewie.

Poe was making his way inside the house, he bumped into Rey.

“Oh I’m sorry.” He said

“Going home already?” she said raising an eyebrow.

“No I was going to the car to get some cigarettes.” He put his hands in his pockets like if he was a little boy that just got caught doing something bad.

“You smoke? You know smoking is bad for your health.”  
“Yea” he said

“And that it causes lung cancer and makes your teeth yellow! You don’t want to end up with a hole in your body do you?”

“Look who’s talking, the girl who got caught smoking behind the church?”

Rey started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Poe said with a confused look on his face

“You remember that? Yea and I only did it that one time. My mom and dad sat me down and showed me horrible pictures what happens to people who smoke. After that I never picked one up.” She crossed her arms.

“I believe that, but I just recently started smoking.”

“Why?” she really wanted to know more about him. They might have grown up together, but this Poe seems a little bit different to her.

“It’s a long story.” He said running his hands through his curls.

She noticed he was starting to get a little mad.

“Well I always have time for a long story, if you ever want to talk.” With that she walked away to join the others.

Poe watched her, as she walked away. There was something about her that he seemed to like. His staring was interrupted when a ball hit shoulder.

Padme came running to get the ball she was playing with.

“Sorry Poe.”, she grabbed the ball.

“Can I play too princess?” he picked her up on his arms.

“Yes, you can be in my team.” She said with a big smile on her face.

Poe played with Padme and Ben, the rest of the evening. Chewie got too tired, he was an old dog. He went to go sit next to Han.

Rey watched how happy her daughter looked and the way she was with Poe, it brought a big smile to her face. 

“Rey it’s your turn.” The voice of her mom broke her thoughts while looking at Poe

“What? Oh sorry.” She out her cars down. There were playing some card game she couldn’t remember.

Rey’s mom noticed the way she was looking at Poe. She knew her daughter had the biggest crush on him. Everyone knew, except for the man in her family who had no idea.

“Seems like the game is over then.” Luke said

“I think it’s time to go home dad.” Rey got up and made her way to Padme, she was laying down on the grass with Poe. 

Everyone got up from the table, to clean it up. They started making their way back inside the house.

Rey laid on the grass next to Padme. 

“Mommy, look Poe is showing me the names of the stars” Padme said pointing to the sky

“That’s very nice of him baby. It’s time to go home and sleep. It’s past your bedtime.”

“Can I stay out here a little longer please?” Padme pleaded to Rey

“No baby, I’m sorry. Maybe another time?” Rey smiled at her daughter.

“Okay” Padme said with a yawn.

Rey got up and Poe picked up Padme in his arms. She was falling asleep.

They all said their goodbyes, Poe helped Rey get Padme into her car seat. Rey closed the door of her jeep. She said goodbye to Poe.

“Goodnight sunshine.” He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She couldn’t help but blush. She smiled at him.

“Goodnight, and no smoking.” She got into the front seat, she drove her parents to their house to drop them off.

Poe waved goodbye as Rey drove away. 

“Someone looks very happy, and I haven’t seen them this happy in a long time.”

Rey’s mom looked at her, she just had the biggest smile on her face. She hasn’t seen her daughter smile that big in a while now. Rey was about to answer but Luke interrupted her.

“Who? Poe? Yea he looks like he’s happy.”  
Rey and her mother started laughing.

“Yes dad, mom was talking about Poe.”

“I’m confused.” Luke said.

Rey’s mom was right, she hadn’t been this happy in a long time. The boy she had a crush on came back into her life and brought her smile back.


End file.
